


"I was a fool.."

by Gayseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Romance, feeding that chuuvi nation on AO3, might not be as long as my other works but hey I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayseul/pseuds/Gayseul
Summary: "“I was a fool..” was the only thing Jiwoo could mutter to herself. She was indeed a fool, a fool for thinking that Kahei would always be there with her""





	"I was a fool.."

“I was a fool..” was the only thing Jiwoo could mutter to herself. She was indeed a fool, a fool for thinking that Kahei would always be there with her. It’s been a few days since Kahei has left her side, and that time has been rough for everyone, but it was even more rough for Jiwoo. Not being able to see Kahei smile ever again, to never hear her laugh at something again, to never be with Kahei again.

The first day was terrifying to say the least. The members woke up and pretended like nothing has happened, but Jiwoo, she could only wonder why they were acting like that. “Why are you all pretending like nothing has happened?! Do you even care about her in the slightest?!” She yelled loudly for everyone to hear, Haseul tried to reach out to her but it was too late, Jiwoo stormed out of the living room and went back to the room she shared with Kahei.

The second day had the members worrying over Jiwoo and her mental state. Ever since her outburst yesterday she hasn’t left the room nor has anyone heard anything from her. If someone knocked on the door they were told to leave and that Jiwoo wanted to be left alone. It hurt the elder members to see her this distraught over something like this, but that’s how life works sadly.

The third day is when they finally saw Jiwoo come outside of the room, though they wished she was in a different state. She looks like she hasn’t slept since that faithful day, she probably has been starving herself ever since too. “Jiwoo., are you okay?” Haseul tried to approach the girl carefully, afraid that she might enable something in the girl to set her off again.

“I.. I think I am? I’m not sure..” her voice sounded weak and Haseul was trying hard to not give the girl a big hug, afraid that she might break her with the slightest touch.

The fourth day was when Hyunjin had enough of Jiwoo’s sadness and decided to do the thing she was best at, being brutally honest. She went up to the room and stormed in, ready to deliver whatever was on her mind.

“Jiwoo, you know you’re overreacting, right. Kahei isn’t gone forever. She’s gone for a week because IT’S OUR BREAK AND SHE MISSED HER FAMILY. SHE’LL BE BACK IN 3 DAYS, STOP BEING SO OVER DRAMATIC.” With that, Hyunjin left the room and went back to her usual task of making sure that Heejin doesn’t try to cook.

The three remaining days seemed to pass by slowly, Jiwoo was staring at the clock, as if forcing time go by faster so she can see Kahei again. When it was D-Day, she was up early and ready to drag Haseul to the train station to fetch Kahei. Her train was set to arrive at 7 AM, the excited girl woke the poor leader up at 4 AM so she could be there early “in case Kahei got on a train earlier than expected”. Haseul decided to play along, anything to see her smile again after those days of agony and sadness.'

7 AM, Kahei was nowhere to be seen yet, but Jiwoo was already frantically looking around to spot her so she can run up to her and hug the living heck out of her. That’ll teach her to never leave Jiwoo alone again for more than 3 days. It only took 3 mere minutes before Kahei was attacked by someone. From the sheer force of the tackle that took her down, she could tell it was Jiwoo clinging onto her. Ruffling her hair before saying anything.

“Hey-“ Kahei was cut off right away by Jiwoo, who decided that kissing her was a better way to show her just how much she missed Kahei. Breaking away after a minute of keeping her lips pressed on Kahei’s.  
“Don’t you ever leave me again, I was lonely without you.” Jiwoo managed to croak out before she teared up in Kahei’s arms. Haseul on the other hand, was watching from a distance as her two members were finally reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody once told me, I can't write angst. And I think they're correct.


End file.
